Photonics Monitoring and Modeling Core Abstract The Photonics Monitoring and Modeling Core (PMMC) consists of three core photonics based novel diagnostic technologies and a highly monitored mid-size animal model (rabbit) testing facility based at the University of California, Irvine, Beckman Laser Institute that support investigations at UC Irvine, UC San Diego, and the University of Colorado. The Core will provide all investigators with photonics technologies across all animal models to enable accurate, precise, quantitative and semi-quantitative, high-resolution imaging and monitoring capabilities in-vivo. The Core will provide technology and support at the U. C. Irvine rabbit testing facility, as well as in laboratories at the U. of Colorado for inhalation injury small animal studies (Drs. White, Veress), and Large Animal Core projects (Dr. Bebarta), supporting projects 1 (methyl isocyanate), 2 (mustard), 3 (methylmercaptan), and 4 (cyanide). The Core photonics based technologies include: 1) swept-source optical coherence tomography for real-time, fiber optic, micron resolution, 3-D imaging of airways for assessment of acute and chronic airway injury for chronic mustard exposure and methyl isocyanate exposures in rats and pigs (projects 1, 2 and the Large Animal Core), 2) diffuse optical spectroscopy and continuous wave near infrared spectroscopy for assessment of effects of the metabolic poisons, cyanide and methylmercaptan, and monitoring of tissue oxygenation and Cytochrome C oxidase redox states in the rabbit and swine models (projects 3 and 4), and 3) real-time micro-sensors for continuous tissue lactate monitoring in animals with metabolic poison exposures (projects 3, 4, and the Large Animal Core). The core will also provide state-of-the-art rabbit testing facility and established core models for metabolic agent antidote development supporting projects 3 and 4. Advanced technology capabilities will be extended to the U. of Colorado as part of the PMMC deliverables, and will function there in addition to their ongoing availability in the photonics testing facility and animal operating rooms at UC Irvine Beckman Laser Institute. As shown in our prior chemical defense research, these core technologies enable more accurate, precise, and noninvasive determination of injury and treatment effectiveness, dramatically accelerating antidote development and reducing animal numbers required for definitive results. Thus, the Core is integrally involved in Projects 1, 2, 3, 4, the Large Animal Core, and in the overarching structure of this ?pipeline from in-vitro, to small animal, to moderate and large animal? accelerated chemical agent antidote drug development proposal.